total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indie Games VS Team Chris is Really Really Hot (Total Drama World Tour)
Description Bendy, Sans, Freddy Fabear, Baldi, Cuphead and Mama Tattletail VS Owen, Noah, Alejandro, Duncan, Tyler and Izzy. Which team will win? INDIE GAMES VS TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY HOT Indie Games 1. Bendy Henry is an animator and was on the industry for several decades. He decided to visit the studio but to his surprise the entire studio is haunted by an ink demon named..... Bendy! Bendy is a spill of ink that can turn into what looks like a black and white cartoon character, he was made by Joey-Drew Studios and is currently owned by Sillyvision. He works similar to a symbiote and has many powerful abilities. But Bendy is still a powerful being right now! Once you step in his studio get out before you see this guy chasing you down. 2. Sans In the Undertale, Frisk meets many monsters, one of them being Sans. However, unbeknownst to the player, Sans is actually one of the strongest monsters in the game. And also is strong in the UT fanbase! Uh, Ok. Anyway, Sans has many powerful attacks like the Gaster Blasters, which are flying skull entities that shoot lasers. He also can throw bones, ranging from Blue Bones, to Orange Bones, which can halt your movement speed. He also can throw you around using his telekinesis.Sans is also a really good dodger, being able to sidestep basically any attack. He also has Karmic Retribution, which does poison like damage to you depending on how many sins you've committed.Oh, so he's a rip off of Ghost Rider! Pretty much. Moving on, Sans also has the Pre-Special Attack, which is where he summons a lot of bones and Gaster Blasters. And lastly is Sparing Sans, which is a move that Sans will use on you if you spare him, resulting in an instant death. Sans is able to dodge knife attacks from Chara and is said to have defeated Flowey. He also is one of the only characters to know about the SAVE Function. However, he only has 1 HP, 1% Attack Power and gets tired EXTREMELY easily. Sans: Get dunked on! 3. Freddy The year was 1985.... the freddy fazbears pizza was a success and there were these animatronic things. Freddy is an animatronic bear who hunts you down between 12AM to 6AM. 4. Baldi Baldi looks nightmarish, gets very angry if you answer his questions wrong, and the madder he gets, the stronger he gets. Baldi wields a ruler and superspeed, which he uses effectively, being able to one hit kill the player,(a normal human) which is really impressive. Baldi:Now it's time for everyone's favorite subject, math! 5. Cuphead Along Time Ago In A Place Called Inkwell Isle, There Lived 2 Brothers By The Names Of Cuphead & Mugman, Watched Over By The Elderly Kettle Until One Day These 2 Decided To Do Some Gambling At The Devil's Casino. The Devil Was Amazed By The 2 And Decided To Make A Deal With Them. Basically If They Win, They Get All The Money In The Casino. But If They Lose, The Devil Will Take Their Souls! Cuphead's Greed Got The Best Of Him, And Rolled The Dice. But After That... Was His Fatal Mistake. Because They Got The Snake Eyes. Until then, the two brothers set off to do the Devil's work. 6. Mama Tattletail Mama is a demonic and abandoned furby alike toy that is able to teleport to any room with your noise. Mama:Turn the page. Team Chris is Really Really Hot 1. Owen Owen is a fat and idiotic character who has only one thing on his mind, food. His fart smells so bad that no one could never get used to. Owen: What's happening?! 2. Noah Noah is a know it all that enjoys competing for the million dollars and reading. Noah: You do realize we haven't even started yet, right. 3. Alejandro Alejandro is a villain that is able to easily trick his fellow contestants. He may be handsome, but don't fall for him. Alejandro: What are you up to, strange one? 4. Duncan Duncan is a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie and, despite being a generally good person at his core, has displayed multiple villainous tendencies in his harsh treatment of those around him during the competition. Duncan:Everyone thinks I've gone soft and lost my edge, I'll show them whose gone soft. I'll Show Them All! 5. Tyler Tyler is a 100% horrible sporty person who would do anything for his girl, Lindsay. Even if that means being a horrible contestant. Tyler: Whoo!Hoo! 6. Izzy Izzy is a insane girl who acts a little bit strange compared to the other contestants. Izzy: Izzy loves scary movies! Battles 1. Baldi VS Noah Baldi: Now it's time for everyone's favourite subject, Math! Problem 1, 8 + 2 =? Noah: 10. Baldi: Problem 2, 0-9+? Noah: -9. Can you at least give me something easier? Baldi: Problem 3, (weird noises) @$!#@%$!#$@%#!%@#$!%@#$^ + (weird noises) $^#%#$@#^&^*&^#%$$^ x (weird noises) ^%#%$@#^&U^(*&^#%@$$#%=? Noah: I meant nothing like this. I guess it's 100? Baldi starts to frown. FIGHT! Baldi starts throwing notebooks at Noah. Noah starts punching Baldi. Baldi starts smacking his ruler and goes after Noah. Noah is trapped by a dead end. Baldi jumpscares Noah and smacks Noah into a wall. KO! Baldi: Ha, Ha. WINNER: BALDI 2. Sans VS Owen Sans: Ready for a bad time? Owen: Game On! FIGHT! Sans starts throwing bones at Owen. Owen gets hit by three of them. Owen: Wait. I need to toot. Owen walks up to Sans and farts. Sans smells it and faints from the smell. KO! Owen: I win! Whooo! Hoooo! WINNER: OWEN 3. Freddy VS Alejandro Alejandro: Me, against some sort of robotic bear? Time to say goodnight. Freddy: It will be ME to say goodnight to you. FIGHT! Freddy starts throwing pizzas at Alejandro. Alejandro dodges them and starts punching Freddy. Freddy: I am thrilled of your skills. Freddy starts punching back at Alejandro. The lights go out. Freddy starts playing his music as the lights go completely out. Freddy jumscares Alejandro. KO! Freddy. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. WINNER: FREDDY FAZBEAR 4. Cuphead VS Tyler Tyler: You're going down. Cuphead: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Tyler grabs out his yoyos, which ends up tying himself around. Cuphead looks at Tyler in a confused way and starts shooting Tyler with his finger guns and ends the battle with a Energy Blast. KO! Cuphead: Well, that was simple. WINNER: CUPHEAD 5. Bendy VS Duncan Bendy: Time to make this battle inky. Duncan: More like deadly to me. FIGHT! Bendy summons his searchers. Bendy snaps his fingers and the searchers go after Duncan. Duncan slices the searchers. Duncan runs up to Bendy and starts punching him. Bendy: You've done it this time, pal. Bendy transforms into Beast Bendy. Duncan: This is not going to end well. Bendy crushes Duncan and transforms back. KO! WINNER: BENDY 6. Mama VS Izzy Mama: Come to Mama. Mama will look after you. Izzy: This will be easy. FIGHT! Mama kicks Izzy in the face. Izzy punches Mama several times until Izzy destroys Mama. KO! WINNER: IZZY 7. Owen VS Freddy and Baldi Owen: Do I get to eat yet? Freddy: A knuckle sandwich will be your last snack though, toughie. Baldi: No more Mr. Nice Teacher! FIGHT! Freddy throws pizzas at Owen who eats the pizzas. Owen belly flops on Freddy until he tosses Owen off. Owen: Eat my fart. Owen farts at Freddy's face but doesn't do anything. Freddy: I'm an animatronic. Your farts won't effect me unlike my friends and yours. Freddy and Baldi jumscare Owen and punches him with Freddy's microphone and Baldi's ruler , knocking Owen out. KO! WINNER: FREDDY FAZBEAR AND BALDI Finale Battle 8. Izzy VS Cuphead and Bendy FIGHT! Izzy: Uh oh. Bendy and Cuphead easily defeat Izzy with Bendy's ink mixed up with Cuphead's energy blast. KO! WINNERS: CUPHEAD AND BENDY. Bendy, Freddy, Baldi and Cuphead do the Fortnite Default Dance. Results It was no surprise Team Indie Games won because every member of Team Chris is Really Really Hot is extremely weak except for Owen, Izzy and (just a bit) Duncan but it was Bendy, Freddy, Baldi and Cuphead. While Owen and Izzy were left standing for their team until they were defeated. The winners are Team Indie Games. Leaderboard =Indie Games= 1.Bendy 2.Freddy 3.Cuphead 4.Baldi 5. Mama Tattletail 6.Sans =Team Chris is Really Really Hot 1. Izzy 2. Owen 3. Duncan 4. Tyler 5. Alejandro 6. Noah =Poll= =Check out= * Category:'Team VS Team' themed Warfares Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Male-on-Male Category:Female vs Female Category:Male vs Female Category:'TV Show VS Video Game' themed Warfares Category:Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Hero VS Hero Themed Warfare Category:'Hero VS Anti-Hero' themed Warfares Category:Anti-Hero VS Anti-Hero themed Warfares